Cadeau
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* Jeffy en veut à Taker. Comment va-t-il se faire pardonner? Pour ne pas se prendre le chou, c'est par ici !


**Titre: Cadeau**

**Pairing: Jeff/Taker/Shawn**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: je dois toujours répéter qu'ils sont pas à moi? Ils ne sont qu'à eux!**

**

* * *

**

**Cadeau**

"_ Mark, je le voudrais vraiment pour aujourd'hui!"

Jeff Hardy se balançait sur une chaise, piquant des skittles dans le paquet qu'il venait d'acheter. Son petit ami, Mark Calaway, était venu spécialement pour lui faire plaisir ce soir. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même show, Jeff à RAW et le Deadman à Smackdown, c'était rare que se soit la légende qui vienne le voir.

"_ Jeff, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible..."

Le jeune se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et il lui tourna le dos. Mark soupira et s'avança vers Jeff, posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

"_ Nan, arrête!! Je suis fâché!

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant! Je ne peux pas le forcer à venir...

_ Si! C'était censer être un cadeau et je l'attends toujours!"

Le jeune Dardevil ne se retourna pas, snobant royalement le Deadman et continuant à manger ses skittles. Mark lui avait promis de lui donné Shawn Michaels en cadeau et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu venir.

"_ Jeffy s'il te plaît, regarde moi..."

Mark essaya d'attraper les lèvres du plus jeune, qui détourna la tête, tellement vite qu'il en tomba par terre. Le plus vieux en profita pour s'allonger sur lui et pour l'embrasser avec passion. Jeff le repoussa gentiment en riant. Son amant avait commencer à lui faire des baisers papillons dans le cou, ce qui avait le don de le chatouiller.

"_ Mark! arrête, ça chatouille!

_ T'en as pas marre de répéter la même chose?

_ Naaan... Aaah... Mark! Fais moi l'amour!"

La légende sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois le jeune Hardy, ne faisant rien d'autre.

"_ Mark, faute d'inviter Shawn, fais au moins ce que je te demande!

_ Ce serai tellement moins drôle...

_ Sadique!

_ Et tu aimes ça...

_ Oh oui... Plus bas...", gémit Jeff, les mains de son amant caressant ses hanches.

Il enleva doucement le t-shirt du jeune Dardevil et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre, faisant trembler Jeff. Il en profita pour descendre son pantalon du blond, libérant sa virilité et lui arrachant un grognement. Sa bouche alla à la rencontre du bas ventre de la Charismatic Enigma, qui se arqua et ferma les yeux, lui demandant de continuer. Mark donna des petits coups de langue sur le sexe de Jeff, s'amusant des réactions du jeune homme.

"_ Mark, s'il te plaît, arrête de me faire ça!

_ Te faire quoi? Je pensais te faire que du bien...

_ Enfoiré... Repose ta langue là où tu l'as laissé, imbécile!

_ Je trouves que tu me donnes beaucoup d'ordre. Mais gentil comme je suis, je vais t'écouter..."

Il embrassa Jeff et repris son chemin vers le membre dressé du blond et le prit totalement dans sa bouche, la jeune superstar poussant un cri de joie.

"_ Oh Mark! Aaaaah... Je..."

Le Deadman était ravi de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la loge s'ouvrit en grand.

"_ Je t'ai entendu crier, Jeff... Oh! Merde! Je suis désolé! Je...

_ Shawn, justement, tu tombes à pique, sourit Mark.

_ Vrai... Vraiment?"

Le Showstopper, qui avait les yeux déjà grand ouvert, sentit ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite. Il avait toujours eu d'exellente relation avec Mark, il avait toujours été triste qu'il n'ai jamais fait plus que boire des bières ensembles, mais là, il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

"_ Tu vois, mon petit Jeffy t'aime énormément et il te serai tellement reconnaissant si tu te joignais à nous..."

Jeff reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, la bouche de son amant n'était plus là où il le voulait. Il se redressa, étant sur le point d'enguirlander son petit ami quand il s'aperçut que Shawn était là.

"_ Oh! Tu es fantastique mon chéri! Avoue que tu avais tout prévu!

_ Oui bien sûr, mentit la légende, sautant sur l'occasion.

_ Alors Shawnie! Tu veux pas venir t'occuper de moi?", susurra Jeff sur un ton aguicheur.

Shawn ne réagit pas. Il était encore en étant de choc et en plus, on l'invitait à... à... Il sentit deux mains se poser dans son dos le pousser vers Jeff.

"_ Allons, Shawn, tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça, souffla Mark contre son cou.

_ Tu... Tu viendras nous rejoindre?"

Il sentit la légende sourire, l'encourageant à aller vers la jeune superstar qui était tout sourire. Les bras de celui ci l'entourèrent et ses lèvres prirent possession de celles du Texan. Shawn y répondit timidement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Jeff ait envie de lui et il fallait qu'il admette qu'il n'avait jamais pensé au jeune homme de cet manière mais... La Charismatic Enigma exellait avec sa bouche.

Il se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir, frissonnant encore plus quand Mark se positionna derrière lui lui retirant son pantalon et caressant ses fesses. shawn hoqueta. Les deux hommes continuait de passer leur main partout, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il grogna de douleur quand un doigt entra en lui.

"_ Mark! Tu fais mal à mon Shawnie!

_ J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est tout le contraire...

_ Mark, encore...!

_ Tu vois!", dit triomphalement le Deadman avant de retourner à son travail.

Jeff se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le Texan avant de descendre plus bas.

Le cerveau de Shawn était définitivement déconnecté. Jeff venait de prendre son membre dans sa bouche et Mark commençait à entrer doucement en lui. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, se contentant de pousser des cris.

"_ J'étais sûr que tu allais aimer, Shawn, lui murmurra Mark dans son oreille. Merde, c'est trop bon..."

Après quelques coups de rein, la semence du brun se déversa en lui, pendant que lui même éjacula dans la bouche de Jeff. Ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il laissa Mark le soutenir, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Un grand sourire se peingnit sur ses lèvres. Effectivement ça avait été... Waah!

Il entendit un rire et il ouvrit les yeux.

"_ Regarde shawn, on dirait bien que mon petit Jeffy n'a pas eu la même chance que nous...

_ Normal! Tu me l'a piqué!

_ Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin.

_ Mais euh... Moi aussi je veux qu'on s'occupe de moi..."

Shawn s'avança vers Jeff et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Après tout, c'était bien vrai, il pouvait lui rendre la pareil...

"_ Ils pourraient faire un peu moins de bruit quand même...

_ Jaloux, Cody?"

Le jeune homme fit la moue et croisa les bras. Il ne comprit pas quand le Legend Killer le poussa dans un local avant que les lèvres de son boss ne s'écrase sur ses lèvres.

Enfin! Il en avait marre de se contenter d'espionner!

**FIN**

* * *

**oui c'est du gros n'imp je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD!**

**C'est si nul que ça? Je suis moins douée que toi ma Texas chérie!**

**Review quand même?**

**Bisous à tous!!**


End file.
